Equinoccio
by Pami Li
Summary: BxE. "Yo le creo", mencioné con firmeza. Dirigí mi mirada a Edward quien asintió, también le creía... y eso era suficiente. Ahora, tendríamos que prepararnos para volver a pelear contra los Vulturis, y ahora parecían más peligrosos que antes.
1. Prefacio

**Equinoccio**

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Prefacio**

Un sollozo quebrado interrumpió mis pensamientos, no quería creer que la situación se había volteado tanto. No quería hacerlo.  
Recordé con tristeza cuando creí que tan sólo tendría pocos meses para disfrutar mi felicidad, ¿sería acaso que en esta ocasión sí sería el final?  
Levanté la mirada en busca de Jane y quise poder alejar su sonrisa estúpida de un solo golpe, pero no podía. Si me alejaba de mi lugar, si me desconcentraba, alguien más caería y yo ya no podría soportar más dolor.  
Me anclé a mi lugar con uñas y dientes, dispuesta a dar la vida si era absolutamente necesario. Por mi familia, por mi hija y por Edward.

* * *

¡Hola!

Este es mi primer long-fic de Crepúsculo y estoy algo emocionada por eso. Nunca creí escribir algo de este estilo pero la idea me persiguió durante meses y decidí caer en la tentación de hacerlo.  
Publicaré, si nada se me atraviesa, los domingos. Ya tengo algunos capítulos adelantados así que espero que mi regreso a la Universidad no sea un gran problema.

Agradecimientos: a Tamara por apoyarme con la idea cuando estábamos en exámenes las dos, de esos de siete horas de largos; a Janelle por ayudarme, sin saberlo, con un one-shot suyo que tomaré como canon y a Sandritah, por betear.  
Y a ustedes, por leer. Espero les guste.


	2. El regreso

**Equinoccio**

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capítulo I  
El regreso.  
**  
Existían pocas cosas que consideraba extrañas de volver a la escuela; después de todo era una experiencia un tanto complicada de olvidar… aún y cuando hubieran pasado diez años desde la última vez que pisé un aula.  
Edward y yo habíamos decidido esperar a nuestra educación (por segunda vez para mí, para él una de esas incontables veces) para ver crecer y disfrutar de nuestra hija: Renesmee.  
Había sido por común acuerdo y aún así habíamos esperado tres años más. No es que hubiéramos desperdiciado el tiempo en nada, una ventaja de ser vampiros era la facilidad de aprender, casi con memoria fotográfica; eso sin contar que el tiempo era infinito.  
Sonreí cuando que recordé aquellas interminables noches donde ansiaba dormir y los trabajos escolares lo impedían. Ahora, claro, simplemente no dormía; y aún así prefería ocupar mi tiempo en cosas mucho más importantes, tales como admirar a mi marido en aquella cama de nuestra casa en Forks, donde habíamos vivido hasta hacía pocas semanas, antes de mudarnos a Alaska para poder salir sin ninguna preocupación de toparnos con mis amigos de la escuela en Forks. Ellos simplemente creían que nos habíamos desaparecido en el amplio mundo, enamorados y juntos. En ocasiones me preguntaba si consideraban a algún hijo en nuestra ecuación.  
La risa de Renesmee me trajo a la realidad, solía abstraerme en mi mente muy seguido. Emmett dice que algunas costumbres nunca se quitan, estoy segura de que él aún espera que un desafortunado día yo resbale por la nieve que cae con fuerza en esta ciudad, o que termine por romper algo, tal y como me sucedía cuando era humana. En ocasiones yo también creo que algo así me sucederá.  
Entorné los ojos al ver como Jacob abrazaba a mi hija de una manera sobre-protectora, sobre todo porque pude notar que ella ni cuenta se había dado. Algo que temía mi mejor amigo era que ahora que Nessie conociera a más chicos sintiera algo diferente por él, sobre todo cuando ella era su imprimación, pero realmente mi hija jamás había conocido nada más. Quil, por supuesto, le había dicho que sus suposiciones eran sólo algo que su loca mente planeaba para hacerlo sufrir y desesperar, claro que estaba segura de que él, en ocasiones, se hacía la misma pregunta. Aunque Quil tenía que esperar aún.  
—¿En qué piensas, Bella mía? —susurró la más hermosa voz que yo había conocido, ni como humana ni como inmortal: la de Edward.  
—Estaba cayendo en cuenta de que volveré a ser Bella Swan para la sociedad —dije con un mohín.  
—¿Y eso te resulta tan malo? —dijo sonriendo mientras me rodeaba entre sus brazos, acariciando mi cabello con su aliento cálido, yo me estremecí ante la sensación que me causaba; ni con un millón de años me acostumbraría—. Para nosotros seguirás siendo Bella Cullen.  
—¿Cuándo volveremos a casarnos? —mencioné mientras levantaba mi rostro para besar su cuello y aspirar su aroma. Lo sentí temblar también, era una impresión interesante. Él rió bajo y me atrapó en uno de esos besos que, si fuera aún humana, me robarían el aire y provocarían que mi corazón comenzara a latir desaforadamente.  
—Por favor —comenzó Jacob mientras se inclinaba y cargaba a Nessie entre sus brazos—, estamos nosotros aquí.  
Le dirigí una mirada envenenada que empeoró cuando lo vi llevando a mi hija rumbo a las escaleras. Edward gruñó bajo a un lado mío y sin pensarlo ya estaba cerca de mi mejor amigo, tomándolo por el brazo con un poco de fuerza.  
—¿A dónde creen que van? —pregunté viendo la sonrisa pícara que me lanzaba Nessie, quien levantó la mano para tocar el rostro del licántropo, él sonrió y Edward volvió a gruñir.  
—Bueno, es que con eso de que ustedes comenzaban a olvidar nuestra presencia, decidimos huir antes de ver algo que no queríamos ver. —Yo levanté la ceja derecha, cuestionando a mi hija con la mirada.  
—Edward…  
—Ellos decidieron también olvidarse de nuestra presencia —me interrumpió, usando las mismas palabras que había usado Jacob. Gruñí sin desearlo, molesta por la situación. Sabía que Nessie ya no era una niña, ¡pero para mí seguía siéndolo! Era diferente tener que esperar dieciocho largos años (considerándome a mí) para hacerte a la idea de que tu hija deseaba más que besos y caricias con su novio, tan sólo habían pasado diez. Era demasiado pronto.  
—Maldito lector de mentes —gruñó Jacob, dándose media vuelta hacía nosotros.  
—Ya papá, sabes que en realidad no haremos nada malo…  
—Pero tampoco bueno —interrumpí su respuesta.  
—¡Mamá! —gritó, tomando un hermoso color rojizo en las mejillas—. Basta con tocarte para explicarte qué pretendíamos hacer, además papá también lo sabe.  
Ella levantó la mano rumbo a mi rostro, acercándose más a mí que a Jacob. "Sólo que mi padre es un poco chapado a la antigua", escuché directo en mi mente con su suave voz. Yo comencé a reír recordando exactamente aquellas ocasiones en que había discutido lo mismo con él, antes de casarnos. Dirigí mi mirada hacia mi esposo y abrí mi mente para él mostrándole aquellas memorias, comparándolas con las actuales. Ahora yo también me sentía chapada a la antigua.  
Edward rodó los ojos al escuchar lo que le decía, levantó su labio superior mostrando su descontento.  
—Después lo hablaremos —comenzó con una voz apenas calmada—. Hoy debemos alimentarnos antes de ir mañana a la escuela.  
Todos asentimos. Ninguno había tenido problemas para relacionarse con los humanos, ni tampoco con el hecho de la sed alrededor de ellos, pero nunca estaba de más prevenirnos lo más posible ante la situación. Después de todo ahora yo también formaría parte del secreto. Sonreí abiertamente recordando la primera vez que había visto el rostro de Edward.  
Sentí la mano de mi esposo sobre la mía, sacando de mis pensamientos e incitándome a correr detrás de él.  
Y así salimos rumbo al bosque.

—Yo creo que Jake va a tener problemas en seguir nuestra educación —dije sin ningún tipo de miramiento hacia mi mejor amigo, en respuesta él gruño en su forma animal. Aún cuando Renesmee no necesitaba ya la competencia para alimentarse de la forma que nosotros, a él le parecía divertido estar jugando con ella—. Él no llegó a cursar completa la preparatoria —otro gruñido provino de la garganta de Jacob—. Ok, ok. Sí terminaste, pero el último año lo hiciste hasta un año después; eso no habla bien de ti.  
—Mamá, yo ayudaré a Jake si se queda atrasado —dijo mi hija mientras depositaba el alce en la tierra—. Además no creo que sea peor que el tío Emmett en cuestión de estudios.  
La risa de Edward llenó el claro, estaba seguro de que nos había estado escuchando aún y cuando se encontraba un poco lejos de ahí, reconociendo el terreno. No podía adivinar si estaba a favor o en contra de Nessie.  
—En eso tienes razón —dije con una sonrisa—, creo que nadie puede ser peor que él.  
—Dudo que a Emmett le guste saber que hablan mal de él a sus espaldas —nos interrumpió Jake, caminando hacia nosotras mientras abrochaba su short.  
—Él tiene la culpa por no venir con nosotros —le respondió Nessie—. Nosotros los invitamos a venir amablemente, pero comenzó a decir que aún quería disfrutar de Brasil un poco más, como si fuera tan divertido cazar anacondas —rodo los ojos igual que Edward y no pude evitar reír, ella volteó a verme curiosa. Yo negué con la cabeza para no interrumpirla.  
—Bueno, ya conocen a Emmett —dijo Edward después de detenerse justo a mi lado. Antes de dirigirme a él ya había tomado mi mano entre las suyas y aspirado mi aroma, existían cosas que definitivamente nunca cambiaban—. Pero es mejor, es difícil empezar en una nueva escuela y para los tres es aún peor porque nunca han asistido como seres inmortales —dirigió su mirada a Jacob— o no como ahora.  
Yo asentí, completamente consciente de no saber qué nos esperaba.  
No temía asesinar al primer humano que se me cruzara, había resultado bastante más inmune al olor de la sangre que cualquier otro, exceptuando Carlisle, pero siempre existían detalles que no podíamos definir.  
Y ahora Alice no estaba para ayudarnos, ella también había decidido quedarse en casa con los demás; estaba decidida a poder leer el futuro de Nessie con mayor claridad y para eso necesitaba investigar allá, en donde se escuchaba más sobre los seres como mi hija. A veces la extrañaba, aunque luego recordaba la cantidad de ropa que me esperaba en casa por mandato suyo y decidía que un tiempo separadas era lo mejor.  
Por otra parte, a la que sí extrañaba era a Rosalie; tal vez nuestra amistad había comenzado de la manera más extraña posible pero era algo que sonaba inevitable últimamente. Si bien mi mejor amiga seguía siendo Alice, existían cosas que prefería hablar con Rosalie, quien había resultado buena en mi aprendizaje para actuar como el resto de los Cullen.  
Escuché las risas explosivas de Jake detrás de mí y alejándose, seguido por Nessie. Eran una linda pareja, quitando por supuesto la idea de que él era mi mejor amigo y ella mi hija. Había tardado poco en acostumbrarme luego de que la semilla de la idea de que él iba a cuidar a Nessie, después de que vinieron los Vulturis, germinara en mi cabeza, el que no estaba aún del todo conforme con eso era Edward, pero últimamente parecía entenderlo un poco más.  
Y hablando de Edward, como humana había creído que no podía amarlo más de lo que ya lo hacía, pero día a día iba viendo cómo mi corazón, a pesar de estar muerto, crecía con fuerza en mi pecho y tomaba espacio para llenarse rápidamente del amor que sentía hacia mi esposo.  
Definitivamente existían cosas que se creían bien definidas y que no lo eran tanto.  
Y eso lo sabía yo con toda seguridad.

—¿Nerviosa? —preguntó mi esposo mientras entraba en el auto, Nessie y Jake iban a ir en otro; yo no estaba de acuerdo, desde mi perspectiva de esa manera llamaríamos más la atención, pero no había podido lograr nada después de que se pusieran en esa actitud.  
—No, no realmente —respondí, un poco de verdad y un poco de mentira se encontraba en mi frase.  
—Sabes que si no funciona nos iremos y esperaremos más tiempo, por eso no existe problema —comenzó cuando salíamos de la calle de nuestra casa y tomaba velocidad—. Recuerda que yo comencé a asistir a clases hasta casi veinte años después —frunció los labios—, aunque tú no tienes el problema que yo tenía, claro.  
—¿Qué edad tienes? —pregunté de pronto.  
—Tengo 16, Bella mía —respondió con una sonrisa, era rápido para captar mis bromas—, igual que tú.  
Asentí, no muy divertida por el trasfondo de esa sonrisa, donde yo había llegado casi a los 19 y él no, nada cercano.  
Nos estacionamos un poco alejados de todos, justo a un lado de donde Jake estaba ya ayudando a bajar a Nessie. Pude observar cómo él cargaba la mochila de mi hija y tenía una expresión de terror en su rostro, supongo que aún tendría que esperar unos días para hacerse a la idea de que nada pasaría.  
—Vamos —susurró Edward a mi lado, poniendo su mano en mi espalda y dirigiéndome rumbo al edificio más cercano, donde tomarían clase los de primer año.  
En cuanto nos topamos con los primeros estudiantes sucedió algo a lo que, aún ahora, no me había acostumbrado. No pude evitar sonreír cuando un par de chicos, obviamente de último año, se quedaban viendo embelesados a mi hija… y también a mí, para doble disgusto de Edward.  
Entramos en el aula asignada para nuestra primera clase en silencio, podía escuchar cómo Jake gruñía algo como 'estúpidos idiotas' y Edward asentía en silencio. Por supuesto que yo también estaba entretenida viendo cómo las chicas se comían, literalmente, con los ojos a Edward.  
Suspiré. Sería más difícil acostumbrarme a eso que a todo lo demás que podría pasar.

* * *

Hola de nuevo.

Aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de Equinoccio, aviso que será una continuación de Amanecer tomando en cuenta todo lo que nos han mostrado en los libros y un one-shot de Janelle, que les daré cuando sea el momento.  
Si les molestan los párrafos tan grandes, avísenme. Usualmente los separo más.

Por cierto, gracias por los favorites/alerts, pero un review siempre es mejor :D!


	3. Cosas humanas que jamás se olvidan

**Equinoccio**

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capítulo II  
Cosas humanas que jamás se olvidan.  
**  
Sabía que debería poner orden, pero era complicado. Jake y Edward estaban discutiendo sobre la actuación del primero en la clase de deportes, cuando había corrido más rápido de lo que debería. Yo estaba viéndolos con Nessie a un lado, ella más curiosa por ir a la cafetería que yo, lograba suponer que tenía algo de hambre.

—Muy bien, alto —dije con voz firme—. Entiendo el punto de ambos, pero no deberíamos seguir discutiendo aquí —reclamé—. Por si no lo han notado algunos cuantos vienen hacia acá con sus almuerzos. Además Jake y Nessie deben comer algo, y Edward y yo… bueno… pretender que comemos.

Ambos me vieron con incredulidad, pero al final asintieron y nos dirigimos al edificio más cercano, de donde provenía el aroma a comida.  
Usualmente dejaba que discutieran un poco más, todos sabíamos que era difícil vivir los cuatro juntos pero tanto Edward como yo no queríamos dejar sola a Nessie aún (y dudaba que algún día quisiéramos), y como Jake no podía vivir sin ella se había tomado esta decisión.  
Aunque a veces, estaba por demás decir, no les gustara a ellos.

—Bien, entremos y vamos por algo de comer —dije con una sonrisa mientras las puertas se abrían. Los estudiantes que se encontraban ahí, queriendo salir, se nos quedaron viendo aturdidos; suponía que ya se habían enterado de nosotros, lo podía escuchar entre todos los murmullos, cuando vi que se hicieron a un lado y nos dejaron pasar hice el apunte mental de preguntarle más tarde a Edward qué pensaban.

Caminamos hasta la otra orilla, donde tomamos una bandeja y nos servimos algo de comida; después nos sentamos en una mesa un poco alejada de todos. La mirada de algunos me recordaron a mi primer día en Forks, cuando era la nueva, y definitivamente el representar el papel que en su momento habían hecho los Cullen me provocaba algo de gracia.

—¿Y… qué piensan? —preguntó Jake mientras abría el jugo que había traído consigo.  
—Pues es complicado —respondió Edward mientras cerraba los ojos y tomaba mi mano debajo de la mesa—. Los de la mesa cerca de la entrada creen que somos un experimento para ver cómo unos modelos viven en una preparatoria, uno de ellos ha estado buscando cámaras por todos lados, buscando alguna razón para nuestra estancia aquí —sonrió, bastante divertido—. Sinceramente nunca habían pensado eso, así que les doy un par de puntos a su favor.  
—¿Y los de la puerta? —pregunté mientras cortaba con cuidado el pedazo de carne que había tomado—. Me pareció curioso lo que hicieron cuando entramos.  
—Bueno, ellos son los populares de la escuela —dijo con una sonrisa mientras rodó los ojos— y tú entenderás que el hecho de que hoy hablen más de nosotros que de ellos, no es algo que les guste demasiado. De hecho, están pensando en emboscarnos a la salida para preguntarnos de dónde venimos, la chica de primer año que la acompañaba cree que si se hace amiga de nosotros todo funcionará.  
—Pues yo no quiero ser amiga de alguien así —mencioné mientras fruncía los labios, disgustada por esa actitud.  
—Bueno, así son los humanos —dijo Edward mientras encogía los hombros—. De todas formas supongo que seguiremos llamando la atención, sobre todo cuando comiencen a preguntarse qué somos —dirigió su mirada detrás de mí—. Esos dos de atrás juran que somos hermanos y Jacob es algo así como el adoptado. —El aludido resopló mientras cruzaba los brazos frente a su pecho—. Pero parece que sus amigos vieron cuando tomé tu mano hace un rato.  
—Eso será divertido —dijo Nessie con una sonrisa, dejando su tenedor a un lado.  
—¿Y aún no estás seguro de que podamos hacer más amigos? —pregunté a Edward mientras observaba a los chicos de la mesa más cercana, quienes se habían cambiado de lugar para tener una mejor vista—. Sabes que con Ángela y Ben funcionó bien, además así dejan de pensar que somos algo que, obviamente, somos.  
—¿Y qué somos? —mencionó con una sonrisa, alcancé a escuchar cómo una chica suspiraba.  
—Diferentes.

Jake se moría de la risa, oh claro que sí. De hecho estaba tirado en el suelo, golpeándolo con sus puños, demostrando cuánta gracia le causaba la situación.  
Yo volví a gruñirle, fastidiada de su actitud y contando hasta diez… mil.  
—¡Basta! —Volví a gritar, pero nuevamente fui ignorada.  
Crucé los brazos contra mi pecho y comencé a zapatear en el suelo incómoda por sus risas; no me molestaba en nada que él se comportara como un idiota en ocasiones, era mi mejor amigo y así lo quería, siendo él. Pero… ¡me provocaba mucha rabia que se estuviera burlando en esos momentos!  
—¿Aún sigues riéndote por lo sucedido? —preguntó Nessie mientras abría la puerta, Edward y ella volvían de comprar un par de libros y comida.  
—Parece que sí —respondió Edward con un suspiro—. Jacob, te sugiero no hacer enojar demasiado a Bella, ya sabes que no es buena idea.  
Los recuerdos de todos se fueron a la primera vez en que había visto a mi hija, ya habían pasado unos años y no me podían considerar neófita aún, pero a veces Jake sí podía sacarme de mis casillas. Igual Emmett, pero para el caso.  
—Bueno, siento que yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo que mi madre si alguien se te hubiera declarado así, Jake —dijo Nessie mientras tomaba asiento en la sala.  
Porque oh sí, oh claro que yo siempre atraía a todo lo malo.

Recapitulemos: fui una neófita excelente, sin nunca tomar la sangre de nadie, aún ahora no lo hacía. Había aprendido con facilidad el abrir mi mente después de lo ocurrido con los Vulturis. Todo lo físico era ya fácil, por lo que eso era un sufrimiento menor… ¡pero no había podido quedarme tranquila cuando una chica se había, prácticamente, desnudado frente a Edward a la salida!  
_Respira, Bella. Respira.  
_Me senté a un lado de mi hija mientras un gruñido se formaba en mi pecho. Nessie se acercó a mí con una sonrisa y tocó mi rostro con su mano derecha con cuidado de mi reacción, aunque yo nunca le haría nada a ella, pude ver nuevamente la escena en cuestión y, ahora que no tenía tan cerca a la chica, me parecía una tontería. Claro que nunca se lo diría a Jake.  
Es que… ver a una chica que tenía facha de modelo acercándose a Edward mientras yo estaba entretenida con Jake y Nessie a unos pasos de distancia, con todo el propósito de sacarle plática, me tenía enervada. Sobre todo cuando ella dijo, con una voz que pretendía sonar sensual y no había logrado su cometido, que si él necesitaba a alguien que le ayudara con algo en la escuela no dudara en acercarse a ella.  
Lo que me colmó la paciencia fue su cercanía a él y que batió los párpados como una demente. Por supuesto, antes de pensarlo yo ya había caminado hasta ellos, preocupándome un poco por guardar las apariencias pero no tanto como lo debido, y tomando la mano derecha de _mi_ esposo.

—Edward, podemos irnos ya —decía yo en el pasado, mientras procuraba no mirar a la chica frente a nosotros, por temor a querer arrancarle la cabeza de un mordisco, literalmente.  
—Claro, Bella —había respondido él con una de esas sonrisas que me habían dejado hiperventilando antes, y aún ahora… pero ya no necesitaba respirar.  
La ilusión desapareció en el mismo instante en que yo recordaba que debía decirle urgentemente a Edward que no usara esas sonrisas con chicas de ese estilo en la preparatoria, seguramente él aún no entendía lo que provocaba.  
—Bueno, pero por fin hemos logrado conocer que Bella no es tan tranquila como parece —dijo Jake, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos—. Existe algo que la hace enojar y actuar como vampiro.  
—Jake, te sugiero guardarte los pensamientos, insisto —dijo Edward con voz cortante.  
—Y yo también —continuó Nessie—. Anda Jake, vamos a hacer la tarea.  
Suspiré cuando los vi desaparecer hacia el comedor y me incliné contra el respaldo del sillón. Sentí cómo el aroma de Edward se acercaba a mí y antes de pensarlo ya me encontraba entre sus fuertes brazos.  
—Lo siento —susurré aún con los ojos cerrados.  
—¿Por qué te disculpas, Bella? —preguntó, pude adivinar por el sonido de su voz que encontraba divertida la situación.  
—Por lo sucedido hace rato —respondí abriendo por fin los ojos y recargándome en su pecho—. No debí haber actuado así, pero… no sé qué me pasó.  
—A estas alturas deberías de haber entendido que no existe nadie más para mí que tú —dijo mientras acariciaba mis cabellos—. ¿Qué necesitas para entenderlo? —susurró con la voz cargada de cariño.  
—Tiempo… —mencioné en voz baja. Y es que, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, lo que habíamos hecho y lo que estaba segura que pasaría en nuestra eternidad, aún pensaba que un día Edward desaparecería de mis sueños.

A pesar de que cuando era humana creía conocer a Edward completamente, existían cosas que no podían dejar de sorprenderme. Siendo que no podíamos dormir, usábamos nuestro tiempo para cosas más productivas.  
Durante los primeros cinco años, todas las noches hacíamos el amor en nuestra habitación. Nos demostramos de mil maneras diferentes lo que sentíamos por el otro. Yo procuraba siempre dejar claro que me maravillaba con él y que siempre estaría a su lado, y recibía lo mismo o más a cambio.  
Desde nuestra llegada a Alaska no habíamos estado los dos de esa manera, pero no por eso las noches habían dejado de tener un significado diferente para nosotros; solíamos recostarnos en la cama que compartíamos y nos veíamos toda la noche, en ocasiones platicábamos de todo y de nada, otras tantas yo me acomodaba entre sus brazos y aspiraba su aroma para mí.  
Esta noche, yo estaba acurrucada cerca de su pecho, entre sus brazos, y abrí mi mente para él. Pude notar cómo se asombraba un poco, no estábamos acostumbrados a hacerlo siempre. Me dejé llevar entre mis recuerdos humanos, a pesar de que se los había mostrado algunas cuantas veces, existían cosas que nunca quería olvidar y que estaba segura que a él le gustaba verlo desde mi punto de vista.  
Y así, llegó el amanecer, y aquella oveja enamorada de su león.

* * *

Definitivamente eso de tener algunos capítulos de reserva es bueno, aunque no puedo quedarme sin escribir... Mi semana de regreso a clases fue muy divertida pero con poco tiempo para escribir y menos para estar en la portátil, ni en las horas libres... aunque más que nada porque fui arrastrada por mis amigas a todos lados xD!

Pero bueno, la última frase me gustó crearla, siento que ellos siguen siendo en cierta forma la oveja y el lobo, aunque ella ya no corra el mismo peligro.  
Espero les haya gustado el capítulo.

Gracias por sus comentarios, pocos. Y por sus alerts/favorites, me harían más feliz con su opinión ;).


	4. Sobre sueños que ya no lo son

**Equinoccio**

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capítulo III  
Sobre sueños que ya no lo son.  
**  
—Supongo que Carlisle tiene razón —dije con voz tranquila, estábamos entre las clases de Matemáticas y Literatura, mientras caminaba junto a Edward.  
—¿A qué de todo? —preguntó mientras fruncía el ceño, supongo que por algún comentario que había escuchado del grupo de chicos unos pasos adelante.  
—Lo de los sueños —respondí mientras lo veía de reojo, se veía molesto—, ¿recuerdas? Él dijo que mis sueños no eran una coincidencia, y que por supuesto yo debí prestarles más atención en su momento —sonreí cuando vi que cerraba sus manos en puños, no era la única celosa parecía ser—. Y bueno, ya no puedo soñar pero…  
—¿_Pero_…? —dijo levantando sus cejas perfectas, enmarcando su rostro.  
—Tal vez si practico lo que Zafrina dijo, podría intentar tenerlos de nuevo.

Entramos al salón en silencio, sentándonos al final de la fila de la izquierda, era bastante agradable tener una mesa para dos personas en esta escuela. Por un momento creí que estaba considerando mi comentario como una locura temporal; en cierta manera yo también lo creía, aún recordaba los últimos donde los Vulturis atacaban a mi hija, en ese momento aún sin tener conocimiento de ella. Además, los sueños no siempre eran agradables, como aquellos que tuve durante la ausencia de Edward.

—¿Lo crees necesario? —susurró mientras entraban más alumnos al salón, algunos seguían prestándonos demasiada atención; alcancé a ver a los amigos de la chica del día anterior.  
—Bueno, si resulta ser también una característica de mi poder, podría ser bueno saber usarla, ¿no crees?  
—Para eso tenemos a Alice —sentenció mientras abría con un poco más de fuerza su libreta, lucía molesto.  
—Pero yo vi a Nessie antes que Alice —respondí de la misma forma. Levanté la mirada y vi cómo rodaba los ojos. Lo ignoré, decidiendo empezar a practicar esa misma tarde con o sin su ayuda.

La clase corría lenta, ese tipo de cosas eran fáciles de entender, sobre todo para alguien que aún siendo humana le habían resultado sencillas. Apunté unas cuantas cosas en la libreta para tener referencias para un futuro. Mientras el profesor seguía comentando sobre lo que él creía de la literatura, pasando desde hace cientos de años hasta el momento, yo decidí intentar recordar cada sueño que había tenido desde que había conocido a Edward que se podría considerar relevante, empezando por el primero que había tenido cuando conocí que él era vampiro.  
Me pregunté si en algún pasado había soñado con algo así y no recordaba haberlo hecho, tal vez si me lo hubiera preguntado los primeros días resultaría más fácil pero ahora…

—Señorita Swan, ¿puede leer el libro en dónde nos quedamos? —dijo el profesor con el ceño fruncido, supongo que me vio interesada en otra cosa que no era su clase. Lástima por él, porque sabía perfectamente dónde íbamos.

—¿Y estabas despistada por eso? —Edward no había parado de regañarme por andar en la luna, literalmente, en la clase de Literatura. Yo rodé los ojos imitándolo mientras caminaba para encontrarme con Nessie e ir a clase de física juntas, a esa hora Edward tenía música, o algo así. Y Jake estaba entretenido en ciencias sociales.  
—Sí, Edward, por eso —respondí con monotonía—. ¿Por qué te molesta?  
—Porque verás cosas que no querrás ver —respondió con tranquilidad, tomando mi mano entre las suyas.  
—Edward, ya he visto más de las cosas que me preocuparían…  
—Si eso deseas, está bien. Te apoyaré —su mano derecha subió para tocar mi rostro, era cálido—. Pero así como la posibilidad de crear campos a tu alrededor y liberar tu mente del escudo, serán más amplios los sueños ahora.  
—Lo sé —dije mientras movía la cabeza y besaba la palma de su mano—. Estoy segura de quererlo.  
—¡Bella! —Escuché la voz de mi hija y me sobresalté, no estaba acostumbrada a escuchar mi nombre con su voz, yo _era_ mamá—. ¿Podrían dejar de hacerse cositas a la mitad del pasillo y seguir? —Su sonrisa era torcida, y decía más que mil palabras.  
—¿Sabes, Nessie? —dije con un mohín—. A veces creo que has estado demasiado tiempo cerca de Emmett.  
Ambos rieron ante mi comentario, ¡pero era la verdad! Podía sentir que mi hija, mi propia sangre, había dicho exactamente lo mismo que ese grandullón.  
—Ya, ya —mencioné mientras fruncía el ceño—. Vamos a clases, Nessie.  
—Vamos, vamos —dijo mientras seguía riendo.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y lograba escuchar todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor con más claridad de lo normal, lo cual ya era decir. Pero sabía, porque Zafrina me había dicho, que debía alejar eso de mi mente y enfocarme en descansarla, en hacer lo contrario a lo que había hecho antes. En lugar de abrir mi mente yo tenía que entrar a ella, tenía que encerrarme en mi escudo.  
Detecté cómo Jake se reclinaba en la cama de su habitación mientras ojeaba algo. Nessie y Edward estaban cocinando y podía escuchar el sonido del cuchillo cortando con delicadeza los alimentos; también el aroma de la cena llegaba a mí con fuerza.  
Poco a poco comencé a entrar en mi mente, ignorando todo lo que me rodeaba; me vi recostada en un lugar completamente negro, yo brillaba un poco, aunque no como cuando me daba el sol. Podía sentir como si debajo de mi cuerpo se encontrara agua, como cuando salté del acantilado una vez, me movía lenta y rítmicamente.  
Entonces vi a lo lejos a algunas personas de espaldas y con capas largas, completamente negras. Uno de ellos se encontraba más encorvado que los demás, aunque algo me decía que yo no lo había visto así jamás.  
Caminé unos pasos hasta ellos cuando me hundí nuevamente en la realidad.

—¡Jake! —grité con todas mis fuerzas—. ¿Acaso tienes que bajar las escaleras con tanto ruido?  
Pude ver cómo él se asombraba por mi reacción y se sonrojaba un poco.  
—Lo siento Bella, en serio —dijo mientras llegaba al último escalón—. No pensaba hacer tanto ruido, pero tengo bastante hambre y Nessie me llamó hace unos segundos.  
Suspiré y me recliné sobre el sillón, él aprovechó el momento para escapar de mis garras, de nuevo.  
Me preguntaba qué había sido eso que vi.

—¿Estás bien? —Edward se había sentado a mi lado y yo me subí a horcajadas en sus piernas, lo besé con lentitud mientras mis manos se paseaban por su cabello.  
—Si vas a reaccionar así cada vez que lo intentes —susurró mientras sus manos subían y bajaban por mi espalda—. Te diré que lo hagas más seguido.  
—Tonto —dije mientras hacía un mohín; él me respondió con una de sus risitas autocomplacientes.  
—Ya… en serio, ¿qué pasó? —Su mano se encontró con mi cuello y comenzó a mover sus dedos como si estuviera tensa, probablemente sí lo estaba.  
—Logré hacerlo por unos minutos, creo —dije con una mueca—. No puedo estar segura, pero sí puedo asegurarte que no escuché a Nessie hablándole a Jake como él dijo.  
—¿Hablándole? —comenzó a reír—. Prácticamente con su grito rompía los cristales.  
—Umh… pues no escuché eso, sólo sé que Jake me sacó de donde estaba. O tal vez Nessie, no sé.  
—¿Y qué viste? —Me recargué en su pecho buscando las palabras para decirle, porque no me sentía bien para abrir mi mente, algo me decía que no lo hiciera.  
—A los Vulturis —susurré mientras metí mi rostro entre su cuello y hombro. Sentí cómo tensaba los brazos detrás de mí, pero unos segundos después seguía con su recorrido.  
—¿Qué viste? —dijo con ira en su voz—. ¿No fue algo que habías visto antes…?  
Negué con la cabeza, pero levanté y bajé mis hombros para que no le diera tanta importancia. No nos íbamos a preocupar por cosas que podrían sí ser cosas de mis sueños pasados, sobre todo si Alice veía todo en relativa calma.  
—Tengo una idea —mencionó después de unos minutos. Era fácil quedarnos así, quietos sobre el otro. Como un mundo aparte. Levanté mi rostro para verlo más cerca y recargué mis codos en su pecho, acercándome a él—. Vamos a correr, Bella.

Cuando decidí transformarme para ser igual que Edward, y dejar de ser Lois Lane, sabía todo lo negativo del asunto: la sed, el brillo (no era malo, pero sí molesto), los Vulturis y el enojo de la manada, que al final tampoco había sido la gran cosa. El no poder tener hijos, aunque yo había roto también esa regla de los vampiros. El secreto…  
Pero existían otras muchísimas razones por las cuales era una vida placentera, Edward por sobre todo; aunque tenía otras ventajas: la torpeza ya no era parte de mi naturaleza, aunque en ocasiones aún me sentía algo torpe en comparación con los demás, y correr. Amaba correr.  
Los árboles pasaban a un lado mío mientras saltaba de un lado a otro detrás de Edward, quien reía y provocaba el eco de su risa en todo el bosque. En cierta forma, esto era lo más libre que cualquier persona podía ser en su vida. Di un pequeño salto y caí en una de las ramas más cerca de mí, por un momento recordé a Tarzán, pero decidí no intentar nada. De todos los Cullen, yo seguía siendo una de las pocas, junto a Esme, que no hacía alguna pirueta cuando saltaba por el río cercano a la casa.

—Bella, baja de ahí —dijo Edward viéndome desde el suelo, yo decidí dar un paso hacia adelante y dejarme caer, de todas formas yo no sufriría daño alguno.  
Tres segundos después, claro, me encontraba en brazos de él.  
—¿Sabes qué me molestó hoy en la mañana? —pregunté mientras mi mano recorría su pecho—. Ser llamada 'Swan'.  
—¿Y volvemos con eso…? —mencionó con una sonrisa de las suyas.  
—En realidad, me pareció extraño. Si no me hubieran llamado así antes no hubiera reaccionado, falta de costumbre, supongo.  
—Sí, falta de costumbre.  
—¿Y vamos a intentar acercarnos a alguien como sugerí? —susurré mientras me ponía de pie con cuidado, como si pudiera romperme o algo parecido. Supongo que algunas costumbres jamás se perdían.  
—Sí, sería buena idea —comenzó—; creo que Ashley y su grupo de amigas son buenos para comenzar. No tienen ideas preconcebidas hacia nosotros, y parece que ya comienzan a tener una especie de compañerismo con Nessie —prosiguió mientras tomaba mi mano y comenzamos a caminar de regreso a casa—. Por esa actividad que hizo junto a ella y la otra chica, Nina.  
—Bueno, habría que decirle —dije mientras daba un pequeño salto para pasar por encima de un charco de agua—. Creo, y estoy segura de que estás conmigo, que a ellos los ven más normales que nosotros. Más… ¿cómo decirlo?, tal vez sin miedo.  
—Completamente de acuerdo —levantó su brazo y lo pasó por mi cintura, acercándome a él—, es que ellos son más humanos que nosotros. Y de Jacob ya es decir.  
Comencé a reír, encantada por la idea de estar a solas con él.  
Por supuesto, no llegamos a casa, decidimos perdernos algunas horas más pero más cerca de la casa, donde Edward podía escuchar los sueños de mi hija y su novio.  
Todo terminó, con mi cabello llenó de hojas y un sweater menos para él.

* * *

Estuve tentada a poner un pequeño lemon aquí, pero decidí esperar un poco. No he hecho uno dentro de un long-fic, por lo tanto detallo demasiado las cosas y hubiera quedado larguísimo esta cosa xD! Mejor esperemos un poco para darles algo bueno que leer.  
Un detalle: la última frase del capítulo anterior tuvo un error, no sé qué pasó por mi cabeza y puse "lobo" en lugar de "león", y por más que lo leí no lo vi. Fue corregido.  
Digamos que como soy Suiza no me incomoda uno u otro (bueno, hasta Amanecer que ya se decide todo).

Por cierto que sólo tengo cinco capítulos, este es el tercero. Necesito seguir escribiendo. Sería bueno que le pidieran a alguien que me dé tiempo para hacerlo ;)! Mis amigas han decidido secuestrarme a diario, ¿ustedes creen?  
Es divertido, pero extraño escribir.

Nos vemos el próximo domingo.


	5. El primer destello de algo

**Equinoccio**

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capítulo IV  
El primer destello de algo que podría no pasar.**

No escuchaba nada más que mi respiración, que comenzaba a ser más lenta conforme pasaba el tiempo. Intentaba concentrarme en ese sonido y detenerlo cuando creyera necesario. Necesitaba practicar.  
Cuando comencé con todo el asunto del escudo de mi mente había sido para proteger a mi familia y amigos. Claro, trabajé mucho para que en el momento la rabia por verlos frente a mí me hiciera reaccionar y poder usarlo con más facilidad de la que había pensado. Después de eso, tardé otros dos años en lograr dominar el abrir mi mente cuando quisiera sin sufrir el revés de cerrarme nuevamente sin mi consentimiento; mi récord habían sido cuatro semanas enteras con Edward en mi cabeza, y de alguna forma me sentía desprotegida. Cuando volví a cerrar mi mente y pensamientos de él me había sentido mucho mejor, por lo cual no lo hacía demasiado seguido. Era una sensación muy extraña, como si fuera humana nuevamente.  
Ahora me inclinaba por lograr conocer un poco más sobre ese don que no lo consideraba como tal, podrían haber sido nada más coincidencias si no fuera porque Eleazar había insisto en que podría serlo. Aclaró que la primera vez no lo había notado debido a que era más poderoso su escudo, pero unos meses después de su partida, cuando habían ido a Forks para visitar a los Cullen, lo había comentado en voz alta una noche.  
Me sentí más relajada cuando suspendí la respiración, en un total silencio y justo cuando me preguntaba si así se sentirían las víctimas de Alec, uno de los Vulturis, me encontró nuevamente en aquel lugar.  
Dirigí mi mirada a todos lados, buscando algo que me informara un poco sobre mis sueños; caminé unos pocos pasos a lo que creía que era el norte y entonces lo volví a ver. La escena era diferente que la última vez, que todas las veces anteriores. Un ser con un traje negro se encontraba en el centro de lo que parecía ser un bosque, podía ver cómo su capa era tan larga que lo cubría completamente, y por unos instantes me pregunté si llevaría zapatos.  
Antes de pensarlo demasiado se dio media vuelta para estar, de pronto, muy cerca de mí; me quedé quieta, si aquello era un sueño él no me haría daño, o simplemente despertaría y ya.  
'Confía en mí', escuché antes de que el sol de la ventana me sacara de mis pensamientos.

—¿Bella? —dijo Jake desde lo alto de las escaleras—. ¿Estás bien?  
Lo había escuchado, pero me negaba a responderle antes de intentar reconocer de donde provenía aquella voz. De alguna forma la conocía, estaba segura de eso.  
—Bella… —volvió a decir, pero levanté mis manos pidiendo silencio.  
—Uf… se fue —susurré, aún esperanzada por volver a escuchar aquel murmullo.  
—Me estás asustando, Bella.  
Enfoqué mi vista y logré ver con claridad a mi mejor amigo frente a mí, con un rostro algo más angustiado de lo que lo había visto en los últimos meses.  
—Estoy bien, Jake —aseguré—. Sólo intentaba entrar en mis sueños y me pareció curioso lo que vi.  
—¿Y qué fue? —preguntó mientras tomaba mis manos, su toque quemaba, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a él. Seguramente él también sentía la frialdad del mío.  
—Aún no estoy segura, pero no te preocupes —dije con una sonrisa. Entonces fruncí el ceño y vi el reloj de la sala—. ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano, Jake? Hoy es sábado.  
—Hoy quedé en verme con la manada saliendo de Alaska, ¿no recuerdas?  
—Oh, cierto —murmuré, si pudiera sonrojarme lo haría—. ¿Sabes algo de ellos?  
—Pues nada malo, ayer me transformé y no había sucedido nada, pero también quisiera hablar con Sam y no sólo con Leah.  
—¿Y por qué sólo hablabas con Leah?  
—Era la única _en línea_, tú entiendes —sonreí ante su comentario—. Confío en que no me mentiría, pero también extraño a Quil y Embry, parece ser que el segundo traerá de la cola a Quil si decide quedarse con Claire.  
—Qué malo —dije riendo. Podía contar con los dedos las veces en que mi amigo Quil se había separado de su impronta de ya 14 años.  
—Sí bueno, tú sabes cómo son.  
—Lo sé, ¡y muy bien, por cierto! —Me levanté del sillón donde me encontraba y me dirigí a la cocina.  
—¿Y Edward? —preguntó curioso de no vernos juntos.  
—Sinceramente, no sé —respondí mientras iba rumbo al teléfono de esa habitación—. Tal vez fue a buscar el desayuno.  
—¿El de ustedes o el de nosotros? —dijo riendo con ganas.  
—Ja-ja, sigue con tus bromitas y te juro que le digo que ya no haga más la comida, ¡eh!  
—¡Bellaaaa! —comenzó a decir mientras se hincaba frente a mí y yo comenzaba a reír.  
—Ya, ya Jake —mencioné mientras veía hacía la calle. No era una muy concurrida, y de hecho nuestros vecinos estaban algo lejos. Antes de venir ya estaba con la idea de que nuestra nueva casa sería algo parecido a la de los Cullen en Forks, afuera de la ciudad y oculta entre árboles, y no me había equivocado; relativamente la única diferencia era que no éramos los únicos que queríamos vivir en las afueras.

El sonido del teléfono me sacó de mis pensamientos y acudí a atenderlo.  
—¡Bella! —se escuchó en el otro lado, no tardé mucho en adivinar quién era.  
—Hola Alice —dije riendo, hasta ese momento no había notado cuánto extrañaba escuchar su voz—. ¿Qué tal todos allá?  
—Bien, más que bien —por el sonido de su voz, supe que estaba bastante contenta y exaltada.  
—¿Y la noticia del día es…?  
—Vaya, hasta parece que ahora la que ve el futuro eres tú —rodé los ojos, aún y cuando no me viera, o tal vez sí—. Hemos llegado a Forks hace un rato.  
—¿Todos? —pregunté sin creerlo, había dado por hecho que durarían otro par de semanas en el Amazonas.  
—Sí —reí un poco—; por fin logramos convencer a Emmett de regresar, dijo que extrañaba osos pero se veía algo desanimado. En este momento se encuentra limpiando con Esme y Jasper —pude escuchar el sonido de la risa de Emmett—. ¿Cuándo vienen para poder platicar? Además… quiero practicar con Nessie, tú entiendes.  
—Pues no sé, ahorita no está Edward en casa —vi a Jake de reojo, quien salía de la cocina—; en un rato más Jake y su manada se reunirán a las afueras de Alaska, ¿qué te parece si nos vemos ahí? —pregunté cruzando los dedos, realmente quería verlos.  
—Oh, suena bien —a pesar de la lejanía estaba segura de escuchar la mente de Alice trabajando rápidamente—. No veo nada que lo pueda impedir y ya sé exactamente dónde se reunirán, nos vemos ahí entonces.  
—Suena bien —dije con una sonrisa.  
—Edward está por llegar, por cierto. Nos vemos Bella.  
Precisamente, cuando separé el teléfono de mi oído escuché como la puerta de la cocina se abría y antes de dar media vuelta, los brazos de Edward me abrazaban la cintura.  
—Acaba de hablar Alice —susurré mientras recargaba mi cabeza en su hombro—. Nos veremos en un rato, junto con Jake y su manada.  
—Está bien —respondió él aspirando mi aroma, sentí su aliento en la nuca.  
—¿Y tú dónde andabas? —pregunté, en respuesta él se giró llevándome junto a él para ver un desayuno caliente—. Oh… —exclamé— y yo que había jugado con Jake hace rato diciéndole que habías ido por el desayuno.  
—Bueno, pensé que les gustaría. Y no quise interrumpirte —apuntó al tiempo que besaba mi cuello—. ¿Lograste algo?  
—Sí, pero lo conversaremos con los demás, ¿sí?  
Edward frunció el ceño no muy convencido, pero al final aceptó.

&.

—¡Alto! —grité exasperada, había llegado un punto donde mi paciencia amenazaba con terminarse—. Emmett, suéltame —dije en un tono que pretendía ser amenazador, pero no parecía funcionar—. Rose —comencé a quejarme, por lo que todos rieron.  
—Oh, vamos Bella, ¿no me extrañabas ni un poquito? —exclamó Emmett con su frescura de siempre.  
—Sí, sí te extrañé… —mencioné— hasta que recordé lo latoso que eres en ocasiones. —Levanté mi mano y le di un golpe en el hombro, obviamente no le dolió. Extrañaba cuando era más fuerte que él.  
—¿Dónde están Alice y Jasper? —preguntó Edward con una sonrisa en los labios, siempre decía que cuando estábamos juntos Emmett y yo éramos similares a un par de hermanos.

Ciertamente, la idea de los Cullen como familia era diferente ahora. Emmett, Nessie y yo éramos hermanos, todos con el apellido Swan, Edward y Alice eran adoptados por los Cullen desde siempre, al igual que Jasper y Rosalie, que seguían siendo gemelos a los ojos de los demás.  
Y Jake… bueno, cuando Rose decía que era la mascota no era muy distante, aunque para todos era mi mejor amigo que había decidido seguirnos.

—Llegarán en un momento, tuvieron que detenerse porque Alice no quedaba conforme con la ropa que dijo que usarías —su tono era netamente burlón.  
—Emmett… —susurré mientras veía el horizonte—. ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que me soltaras? No lo hagas, por favor —rogué, imaginando el vestido (o lo que fuera) que Alice traería con ella.

La risa de todos llenó el bosque donde nos encontrábamos. La manada, que se encontraba un poco alejada de nosotros, volteó a vernos muy coordinados, como si una orden fuera impuesta.  
Logré distinguir a Quil y Embry, eran aquellas espaldas anchas que rodeaban a Nessie, aún sin tener peligro inminente siempre estaban a su alrededor y de forma alineada para protegerla si algo sucediera. Fugazmente me pregunté si eso era cosa de Jake, respondiéndome afirmativamente al instante.  
Me detuve a observar mejor a la manada, no hacía mucho que la había visto la última vez, pero existía algo diferente; no tardé mucho en notar que gran parte era Leah.  
Mi relación con la única chica licántropo era relativamente buena, con el único con el que parecía estar bien era Jake, porque le estaba agradecida por permitirle quedarse con él y ayudarle, en cierta forma, a sanar. Ella sabía que nunca se improntaría de nadie así que era más complicado para ella que para nadie estar en la manada inicial, con Sam. Nosotras habíamos establecido un compañerismo cordial cuando, después de la boda de su ex-novio y su prima Emily, la había encontrado llorando en el porche a la orilla del mar sin querer, como no había podido dejar de llorar aún cuando olió mi aroma me había pedido, ante cualquier cosa que hubiera creído, quedarme para no llamar tanto la atención en la fiesta.  
Ahora ella llevaba un corte diferente, se había dejado crecer el cabello lo suficiente para dejarse una coleta y su rostro estaba más radiante, me pregunté la razón.

—¡Bella! —gritó alguien mientras saltaba sobre mí, por el peso adiviné inmediatamente que se trataba del duendecillo de Alice—. Sabía que vendrías vestida así, lo sabía —comenzó mientras bajaba de mí y daba vueltas alrededor, analizándome por todos los ángulos—. Justo por eso he traído este vestido, es sencillo y deberías de usarlo el lunes en la escuela.  
—Alice… yo prefiero vestirme casual, te lo aseguro.  
—Pero si lo usas algo bueno puede pasar —dijo mientras comenzaba a hacer pucheros—. Anda Bella, haz feliz a tu hermanita.  
—No, Alice, no —exclamaba mientras cruzaba los brazos en mi pecho. No podía negarlo, el vestido de la ocasión era muy lindo y asombrosamente normal, pero no quería ponerme algo así para ir a la escuela.  
—¡Pequeñita! —gritó Jacob, acercándose junto con los demás. Seth se puso rápidamente al lado de Edward para contarle un par de cosas, aún seguían siendo muy amigos.  
—Jacob —regresó el saludo Alice, se puso de puntitas y le despeinó el cabello con una sonrisa—. Un gusto verte.  
—¿Y no has visto nada extraño? —preguntó mi mejor amigo sin demasiado tacto, como sólo él—. Porque ha estado todo muy tranquilo, ¿no crees?  
—Pues… la verdad sí —mencionó, volteó a verme para pedir silencio al notar mi intento por hablar.  
—Por eso regresaron, ¿verdad…? —dije sin prestarle atención a su muda petición.  
—Sí —susurró Jasper mientras se ponía al lado de Jake—. Aro lucía bastante feliz en la visión que tuvo Alice —frunció el ceño—, lo cual no concuerda con lo último que ha pasado.  
—Volvieron a atacarlos —lo interrumpió Alice—. No se dio ninguna baja y el pequeño clan que atacó salió huyendo cuando Jane y Alec recibieron órdenes, lo raro es que no los persiguieron, tú sabes —su mirada se tornó fría—; no suena muy de Cayo dar segundas oportunidades.  
—No, definitivamente no —comenzó Edward pensativo, supongo leyendo la mente de Alice en ese momento—. ¿Qué se traerá entre manos?  
—Eso es precisamente lo que me inquieta, Edward —retomó la palabra Alice—. Que no pude verlo, fue como si intentara de pronto enfocar lo que Jacob desea hacer el día de hoy, algo inexistente.  
—¿Creen que de alguna forma aprendieron a bloquear las visiones? —preguntó Jacob, quien miraba preocupado rumbo a Nessie, que se encontraba jugando con Embry y Quil.  
—¿En verdad eso se puede? —dije con voz sofocada.  
—No lo sabemos —negó con la cabeza mi esposo—. Mínimo las únicas personas que conocemos que Alice no puede ver son Nessie…  
—¡Ya puedo ver algunas cosas! —gritó la aludida.  
—… y los licántropos —terminó Edward—. Pero claro que Aro conoce más a Alice que ella misma.

Las frentes de Alice y Jasper se llenaron de marcas por el disgusto.  
Yo seguí la mirada de Jake rumbo a mi hija, quien había sido un disgusto para Cayo en su momento; no podía imaginar algo que pudiera evitar las visiones de Alice.

* * *

YOY, aún tengo un capítulo de reserva pero ya he comenzado a escribir de nuevo. En serio que no quiero quedarles mal los domingos así que deséenme suerte; el problema es que también escribo dos long-fics de CardCaptor Sakura (¡tres!, olvidé el último) y me divido extrañamente extraña (?).

Por cierto, a petición general (no es el único lugar donde publico), he decidido señalar el cambio de escena. Aquí no me mencionaron nada pero parece que en otros lugares se ve diferente y luce más difícil ubicarse.  
O no sé... tal vez soy yo.

Janelle, por cierto, ya casi viene tu personaje favorito :D!

Espero sus reviews, son buenos para la salud de quienes los dejan y quienes los leen ;D


	6. Cuando creías que no había nada

**Equinoccio**

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capítulo V  
Cuando creías que no había nada que te sorprendiera.**

Tener a los Cullen pululando alrededor era divertido y vigorizante, nunca podías aburrirte, ni siquiera en la escuela… porque ya estabas ideando qué hacer en cuanto volvieras a casa.  
Emmett había llegado a la escuela el lunes a la salida, había creado un tumulto de chicas hormonales interesadas por acercarse a él; cuando notaron que había venido por nosotros se habían quedado aún más intrigadas según Edward. Al día siguiente, Nessie había sido arduamente interrogada por algunas de ellas, quienes se atrevían a acercarse a ella más no a Edward o a mí, sobre la situación en general que teníamos en casa.

Mi hija había dicho bastante apenada que, si no fuera por las incontables ocasiones en que le habíamos preguntado al azar algo de la mentira de nuestra vida en el pasado, habría dicho que yo era su madre y ahí todo se hubiera complicado. Yo la entendía, uno tenía que tener una doble vida por guardar el secreto, y muchas veces era complicado, por lo que le dije con una sonrisa que estaba bien, que para la próxima tuviera el mismo cuidado. Jasper, por otra parte, sí la había regañado un poco; pero nadie era inmune a la debilidad de la cara de tristeza que tenía Nessie: en cuanto ella había bajado el rostro, Jasper había lanzado una onda de felicidad que hizo reír a carcajadas al simple de Emmett, lo que retiró toda plática anterior a eso.

Alice y Rosalie habían estado atendiendo asuntos de mucha más importancia para ellas, como ordenando las ropas que teníamos en la casa Nessie y yo, además de lanzar la amenaza de pasar el fin de semana en el centro comercial más cercano. La pequeña diablita había visto que ese invierno sería bastante crudo, por lo que necesitaríamos ropa más gruesa que ponernos. No es que nos afectara demasiado el frío, Jake y Nessie tenían casi la misma temperatura, más ella que él, y nunca enfermaban; Edward y yo no podíamos sentir el frío por otra parte, pero ante la insistencia alguien tenía que ceder, y obviamente ese alguien había tenido que ser yo.

—¡Bella! —gritó Emmett desde el segundo piso, yo me encontraba limpiando el patio trasero y volteé a verlo curiosa—. ¿Jugamos?  
Para Emmett el término jugar era ver quién destruía más árboles en el bosque, o quién rompía más piedras, algo por el estilo. Había sido bastante constructivo ese método de enseñanza oculto para que Edward no comenzara a gruñirle a él y verme con sus cortos períodos de tristeza-ira a la vez. No entendía como yo seguía terca en aprender a defenderme cuando no lo necesitaba.  
—Vamos al bosque —exclamé emocionada, Emmett decidió saltar en lugar del lento camino de las escaleras, cayendo a un lado mío y jalándome en el proceso hacia el suelo. Yo flexioné las piernas y me tomé de su brazo con fuerza, para dar un giro alrededor de mi agarre y no permitir que me viera en el suelo.  
—¡Bien hecho, Bella! —mencionó al ver mi movimiento—. Ahora veamos quién llega primero al bosque —y echó a correr.

Era poca la diferencia que teníamos, por mi complexión yo era más rápida que él, pero al ser pequeña de estatura él daba pasos más largos. Grité emocionada cuando me supe ganadora y di un salto que me llevo hasta una de las ramas del árbol más cercano, Emmett siguió mi recorrido buscando, como normalmente, desestabilizarme.  
Era más cercano a un juego que a una práctica normal, si alguna vez quisiera empeñarme en eso tendría que pedirle ayuda a Jasper y no a Emmett, pero era divertido y educativo. Él me había enseñado a medir mi fuerza y poder controlarla, cuando era humana y veía a Edward diciéndome que tenía que ser muy cuidadoso por lo frágil que yo era lo creía difícil de entender, hasta después de empezar a practicar noté lo fácil que era romper la mayoría de las cosas que estaban a mi alrededor.  
También era más fácil convivir con él porque no preguntaba, era demasiado impulsivo para hacerlo. Pocas ocasiones hablábamos de temas profundos, pero siempre estaba ahí para apoyarme.

—¿Y cómo vas con tus visiones? —preguntó justo cuando acababa de derrumbar un árbol, al haber detenido con él su caída—. Es extraño llamarle así, creía que sólo eran de Alice.  
—No son visiones, Emmett —respondí mientras daba un salto y caía a su lado—. No sé qué son, pero no me parece que sean eso, es más como… un sueño.  
—Un sueño que es una visión, no te engañes Bella —gruñí ante su afirmación, él rió—. Pero, ¿cómo vas?  
—No he practicado desde que llegaron, pero no sé exactamente qué veo de todas formas —levanté la mano para retirar un mechón de cabello de mi rostro—. Es algo muy confuso.  
—¿Has hablado con Edward o Alice de eso?  
—Con Edward, pero dice que podrían ser reflejos de mis sueños pasados. Creo que sería buena idea hacerlo con Alice —ya habíamos comenzado a volver a la casa—. Creo que tiene que ver con los Vulturis.  
—Sería buena idea, después de todo no sabemos qué estén planeando.

&.

—No es para que te asustes, Bella —dijo Alice mientras ponía su mano en mi pecho—. Estoy en cierta forma de acuerdo con Edward, pero también podría ser algo diferente. —Tomó asiento frente a mí, era de madrugada y los chicos habían salido a cazar. Rosalie estaba sentada a un lado mío.  
—No sé, Alice, me parece extraño —negué con la cabeza lentamente—. Yo conocía esa voz pero no logré distinguirla, es algo diferente a lo que siempre había soñado. Para empezar —sonreí amargamente— siempre habían querido matarme a mí o a Nessie, o Edward y tú vestían sus capas.  
—Lo último nada más era un sueño —me interrumpió Rose—. Las visiones son aquellas cosas que pasan.  
—Bella, mis visiones son subjetivas, dependen de las decisiones de los individuos y de todos aquellos que los rodeen —dirigió su mirada a mí—. En Isla Esme tú soñaste con Nessie antes de estar embarazada y con el peligro que implicaban los Vulturis por ese hecho. Mi sugerencia es que sigas practicando, si tu poder para ver es mejor que el mío sería bastante favorable.  
—Alice, tú puedes ver cuando quieres, yo no.  
—¿Y eso lo hace malo, Bella? —preguntó Rose.  
—No, pero…  
—Pero nada —me interrumpió Alice—; si lo que tú ves le da sentido a mis visiones, es bueno y punto.

La plática siguió por otros rumbos, me comentaron que Esme y Carlisle habían decidido no volver a Forks, parecía ser que Carlisle deseaba volver a las prácticas y para eso tendrían que buscar un nuevo lugar. Alice dijo que probablemente quedarían cerca de los Denali, donde nunca había trabajado; Esme, por supuesto, había decidido seguirlo.

—¿Y ustedes seguirán en Forks? —pregunté preocupada porque vivieran ahí solos, temía por la casa, no por ellos.  
—Por el momento sí, pero pronto nos mudaremos por aquí Bella —dijo Rose riendo, el sonido seguían pareciéndome campanillas—. Emmett los extraña y siendo sincera, nosotras también. Además, ¿qué sería de una familia completamente separada?  
—¿Entraran a la escuela? —mencioné, sería extraño de nuevo todos en ella, pero sonaba divertido.  
—En esta ocasión Jasper quiere ir a la universidad, quiere hacer la carrera de psicología —frunció su ceño—. Yo le he dicho que eso es trampa pero no me cree.

Reí imaginando a Jasper con esa carrera, sería un muy buen terapeuta, de eso no existiría duda. Su autocontrol había mejorado en los últimos diez años, ahora que tenía menos dudas respecto a la vida de los neófitos y su alimentación, gracias directamente a mí, era más inmune a la sangre y sus deseos, cosa que lo hacía feliz.

—Yo quiero practicar más con Nessie, utilizar mi tiempo en eso y en seguir investigando sobre su especie —me interrumpió Alice, un poco molesta.  
—Emmett y yo estamos viendo la posibilidad de trabajar en algo, pero aún no sabemos si llevaremos eso a cabo —mencionó Rose, mientras se acomodaba el cabello con cuidado—. Oh, pero no te preocupes, no viviríamos en esta casa, rentaríamos alguna cercana. O Emmett construiría alguna para nosotros.  
Sí, claro, algo que no conocían los Cullen era la palabra imposible.  
—Deberías de practicar, Bella —susurró Alice viéndome atentamente.

Yo asentí, no podía negarme, debería de hacerlo a diario y con su visita lo había dejado de lado. Me hundí hasta el fondo en el sillón y cerré los ojos, procuré ignorar mi compañía y comencé a concentrarme en mi respiración hasta que necesitara pausarla.  
En esta ocasión no llegué muy lejos, ni siquiera a atisbar el negro que me rodeaba. Alice había dado un pequeño grito y me había sacado de concentración.

—Alguien vendrá por la mañana —mencionó con lentitud, sus ojos aún estaba desenfocados—. No es alguien conocido, sólo se siente atraído a nosotros por los cuentos que existen alrededor de nuestra familia después de los Vulturis.  
—¿Viene en plan amistoso? —intrigué, no era la primera vez que sucedía pero siempre me ponía bastante nerviosa.  
—No sé, parece que sí —murmuró. Después tomó su teléfono y marcó a los chicos para dejar un mensaje—. Edward lo verá en unos minutos y volverán, lo mejor es acercarnos a su camino para que no se alimente de alguien cerca de la ciudad. Sugiero que Nessie se quede en la retaguardia con Jake.  
—¿Estará en peligro? —preguntó Rose, buscando algún significado a sus palabras. Nunca había hecho esa petición.  
—Probablemente —susurró—, el chico parece haber conocido de cerca a un niño inmortal, sabrá que ella no es un vampiro y no creo que sea bueno que la vea antes de saber qué pretende.  
—Le avisaré a Jake —exclamé mientras caminaba rumbo a las escaleras con rapidez—. Querrá tener a alguien de la manada, o la manada entera, para protegerla.

&.

No me había equivocado respecto a mi mejor amigo, al día siguiente habíamos faltado a la escuela con la excusa de que un viaje familiar inevitable. Jake había hablado con su manada y ya se encontraba con nosotros, todos parecían bastante animados con la situación. No les había sentado bien quedarse tan lejos de nosotros, pero no habían podido evitarlo, habían sido órdenes de la voz de alfa de Jacob.  
Si algo malo pasara, ellos estarían preparados. Era más sencillo que las veces anteriores en que habían peleado porque ya conocían más que suficiente nuestros efluvios, si alguno diferente se acercaba ellos no tardarían en retenerlo o matarlo.  
Edward me tomaba de la mano mientras yo escondía mi rostro en su pecho. Cuando él se tensó yo salí de mi improvisado escudo y vi hacia adelante.

No tardamos en distinguir la figura de un hombre que aparentaba unos treinta años, se acercaba a nosotros con rapidez y sin ningún temor. Sentí cómo Edward me ponía detrás de él, también a los demás Cullen cerca de nosotros. Emmett un poco más alejado de Rosalie y ella más cercana a mí.  
Se detuvo a unos pocos metros de nosotros y se sacudió el cabello, pequeñas gotas de lluvia lo cubrían, era tan negro como la brea y su mirada tenía un tono rojizo.

—Mucho gusto, compañeros —dijo con una sonrisa, me pregunté qué buscaba al venir. Dirigí mi mirada a Edward y logré atisbar cómo inclinaba la cabeza en saludo. Los otros hicieron lo mismo—. Mi nombre es Juan, soy mexicano.  
—Nosotros somos los Cullen —respondió Jasper, quien, a falta de Carlisle, había tomado el liderazgo del grupo—. Edward y Bella —murmuró mientras nos veía fijamente—, Emmett y Rosalie; ella es Alice y yo Jasper.  
—Me habían dicho que eran más, parece que me mintieron —mencionó aún sonriendo.  
—Lo somos, regularmente somos dos más.  
—¿Sólo dos? Habían mencionado nueve personas —entrecerró los ojos viendo fijamente a Edward, quien se tensó por unos segundos.  
—¿A qué has venido, Juan? —preguntó Jasper con calma.  
—Estuve escuchando historias sobre los Vulturis y los Cullen cuando venía hacia acá, pensé que era interesante —puso ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza, con deliberada tranquilidad—. Tal vez ustedes podrían contarme más.  
—Lo que te han contado es verdad —interrumpió Edward su frase.  
—Tampoco mintieron en eso, por lo que veo. Eres capaz de leer la mente —exclamó orgulloso por saberlo—. Eso debe de ser muy interesante, ¿no? Querría conocer a Bella, si no te molesta.  
—¿Por qué? —siseó Emmett, poniéndose a la defensiva mientras daba un paso para acercarse a mí.  
—Porque podría ser divertido si yo logro traspasar su don.

* * *

Escribir sobre los Cullen al completo siempre me ha parecido complicado, ¡es que son tan diferentes!  
Para mi facilidad Rose se lleva bien con Bella después de Amanecer, eso de ponerlas en contra me hubiera resultado complicado.

Y aquí viene un nuevo vampiro, con un poder interesante que veremos en el próximo capítulo. ¿Qué?, ¿apoco creían que no pondría más vampiros por aquí?  
Nos vamos acercando un poco más a los Vulturis, que son muy importantes en mi historia.  
Y, hablando de ellos, ¿alguien ya vio el tercer tráiler de Luna Nueva? Yo lo amé, a todos los Vulturis, las escenas, Jake, Edward, Bella y Alice 3!

Nos vemos el próximo domingo :D!  
Recuerden que dejar reviews es bueno para la salud (y considerando que yo estoy enferma, necesito MUCHA salud t_t)


	7. Hipnosis

**Equinoccio**

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capítulo VI  
Hipnosis  
**  
Edward había gruñido y me había escudado con su cuerpo, interponiéndose entre el visitante y yo.  
—Sabes que eso no servirá de nada, Edward —murmuró con calma el vampiro—. Puedo obligarte a alejarte de ella, o hasta a atacarla. —Un nuevo gruñido interrumpió su diálogo—. Deberías de controlarte, no le haré nada, sólo quiero saber si puede con él o no.  
—¿De qué habla, Edward? —pregunté asustada por la magnitud de sus acciones, él solía ser tranquilo.  
—Mi poder es la hipnosis —dijo después de unos minutos Juan—. Creo que no le gustó mucho a tu Edward que pretenda utilizarla contra ti para ver si es posible traspasar tus barreras. —Me tensé inmediatamente, ahora entendía la reacción de Edward. Dirigí mi mirada a Alice que se encontraba seria al lado de Jasper.  
—Podemos probarlo —susurré sin retirar mi vista de mi esposo quien volteó a verme con furia en su mirada. Pero yo quería probarme a mí misma.  
—Oh, eso sería bueno —exclamó bastante feliz—; supongo que debería de explicarte cómo funciona mi don para poder hacerlo más sencillo. —Asentí, de alguna forma era agradable el conocer qué pasaría si no lograra protegerme—. Yo tengo la posibilidad de obligar a humanos y vampiros a hacer lo que yo desee. Lo único que necesito es tocarlo en la frente por unos instantes y de ahí hasta que pierda la concentración o me aburra, lo que pase primero, tengo la posibilidad de manejar al antojo sus acciones. Lo único que deseo es saber si puedo hipnotizarte o no, lo prometo —dirigió su mirada a Edward—. Él puede asegurarlo.

Dirigí la mía hacia mi esposo, que lo observaba con seriedad y asentía ante lo anteriormente dicho. Después tomó mi mano con fuerza y posesión. Lo observé contrariada, no entendía por qué actuaba así, de alguna forma parecían celos.  
—¿Edward? —pregunté, buscando su respuesta. Sentí cómo los demás Cullen nos observaban atentos ante la respuesta, me inquietaba que ninguno hablara demasiado pero usualmente ése era el trato acordado cuando teníamos visitas.  
—Dos condiciones —comenzó con su hermosa voz—: Jasper se encontrara justo detrás de Bella y lo único que verás es si puedes hipnotizarla, no la obligarás a hacer nada.  
—Puedo hacerlo —respondió con una sonrisa mientras levantaba su mano, apretó la que Edward extendió hacia él como un gesto del trato que acaban de hacer. Aspiré aire mientras Jasper se acercaba a mí. Dediqué una mirada a Juan, que se había acercado ya lo suficiente a mí, y noté sus rasgos mexicanos debajo de la hermosura que le otorgaba la inmortalidad.

Asentí como señal de que estaba lista y cerré los ojos justo cuando sentí la mano derecha del vampiro en mi frente. Comencé a preguntarme si sentiría algo cuando un leve dolor atravesó mi cabeza; fruncí el ceño ante la invasión de algo y luché por alejarla.  
Un fuerte sonido me hizo abrir los ojos, para tardar unos pocos segundos en notar que Juan había salido volando hacia atrás y había terminado por romper dos árboles.  
—Pero qué… —dije mientras veía cómo se levantaba con una sonrisa en los labios.  
—¡Nunca había creído que pasaría eso! —gritó emocionado un segundo antes de aparecer frente a nosotros—. Conozco a otro vampiro con un poder similar al tuyo y no pudo resistirse —su risa llenó el lugar—. Definitivamente es bastante fuerte, Bella.  
Por el rabillo del ojo pude admirar la sonrisa orgullosa que se extendió en el rostro de Edward. Sonreí ante la situación, ¡era capaz de enfrentarme a una hipnosis!  
Escuché la risa cantarina de Alice cerca y pude notar cómo se inclinaba hacia adelante, acercándose a Juan.  
—Yo que tú no lo volvería a intentar —comenzó a decir mientras tomaba mi brazo izquierdo y se colgaba de él—. Saldrás volando nuevamente.  
—Lo estaba considerando, pero gracias por el aviso —respondió sonriendo—. Agradezco la prueba, eso era todo lo que quería.  
—¿Te vas? —preguntó Jasper, aún detrás de mí.  
—Sí, sólo quería averiguar si era posible —asintió con la cabeza mientras cruzaba los brazos frente a su pecho—. Ya noté que no es así, lo cual está bien. Si ellos vuelven a atacar podrían llamarme, por cierto. —Terminó guiñando un ojo y comenzó a correr hacia el sur.

A mi derecha, Rosalie bufó una vez antes de dar media vuelta y correr rumbo a la casa.  
—¿Qué fue eso…? —pregunté, aún asombrada de lo que había sucedido.  
—Creo que él se sentía amenazado por nosotros —me respondió Edward—. Después de todo lo superábamos en número y tú no caíste bajo su don. No buscaba hacer daño, pero tampoco iba a provocar la ira de nuestra familia.  
—¿Y por qué tu enojo, entonces?  
—¿No lo adivinas, Bella? —comenzó a decir Alice—. ¿Apoco ya olvidaste lo sobre protector que puede ser Edward en ocasiones?  
Y yo sonreí: no lo había olvidado.

Jake había suspirado molesto y aliviado en partes iguales. Desde que Nessie estaba en su vida procuraba cuidarla más, a él y los demás. Como el alfa de esa manada solía tener una mente más abierta de lo que Sam había logrado en su momento. En parte por la relación que llevaba con los Cullen.  
En vista de que no pasaría nada había enviado a todos a casa, pero Seth había ignorado su petición y ahora estaba conversando animadamente con Edward en el patio.

Los observaba desde la ventana de la sala, sonriendo porque existía más de un vampiro que consideraba a un licántropo como su mejor amigo. Ellos dos solían estar bastante tiempo juntos en Forks; Seth parecía disfrutar de la enciclopedia andante (como solía decirle) que era Edward, que le provocaba aprender y conocer de una manera que no resultaba aburrida.  
Mordí mi labio inferior preocupada aún por la última frase del vampiro antes de huir. "Si ellos vuelven a atacar". Era verdad que Alice había visto muchos momentos de enojo de los Vulturis, habían terminado con algunos de la guardia menos, cosa que no había sucedido desde hacía mucho tiempo. Algunos muertos en batalla y otros separándose de su clan, cosa que no les gustó demasiado.

Para nuestra desgracia, pero regocijo de Emmett, los conocidos miembros principales en su grupo seguían vivos. Incluyendo a Jane, Alec y Demetri, quienes tenían todas las de ganar. En cierta forma, debería de estar acostumbrada a la posibilidad, pero hacía tanto que Alice no veía nada y yo había visto cosas extrañas en mis sueños…  
Suspiré para cerrar los ojos y dejarme llevar.

El lugar era el mismo de siempre, la oscuridad me rodeaba completamente y en esta ocasión alcanzaba a distinguir un punto de luz un tanto alejado de mí. Caminé con cuidado para poder acercarme más hasta ese lugar, buscando con la mirada cualquier movimiento alrededor de mí. De pronto me encontré observando un grupo concurrido de personas cubiertos por largas capas negras. Tragué fuertemente y escuché un grito de dolor en el lugar, instintivamente cerré los ojos ante la visión del cuerpo agitándose bajo el poder de Jane.  
El ruido cesó y me acerqué aún más, buscando ver quién era. Intentar entender la situación.  
Abrí los ojos asustada cuando logré distinguir el pálido rostro del hombre en el suelo.

—Bella —escuché, la voz me sonaba conocida y parecía asustada—. ¡Bella! —repitió un poco más fuerte. Sentí cómo dos manos tomaban mis hombros y me acomodaban en diferente posición. Gruñí por el disgusto.  
—¿Mamá? —dijo otra voz a la derecha, sonaba angustiada. Abrí los ojos, no quería asustar a Nessie.  
—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Edward, entonces supe que él había sido el primero al que escuché. Asentí una vez, incapaz de encontrar mi voz—. ¿Qué paso?  
—Comenzaste a gritar, Bella —exclamó Alice frente a mí—; y luego no podías despertar. Nos llevó un tiempo…  
—Marco —susurré interrumpiéndola y levantándome un poco, me sentía extrañamente cansada.  
—¿Marco? —cuestionó Jasper.  
—Él… estaba siendo atacado por Jane.

&.

No era una suposición enteramente lógica. Me habían preguntado una y otra vez acerca de qué había visto; Edward había entrado en mi mente analizando cada detalle en mi visión.  
Alice lucía angustiada en una esquina del cuarto, Jasper se encontraba cerca de ella. Me recordaba a aquellas épocas durante mi embarazo en que no podía ver nada acerca de mí.

—Pero sigo sin entender —comenzó Jake—. Si él es uno de ellos, ¿por qué lo estaban atacando?  
—No puedo darte una respuesta en concreto, pero parece que ya no quiere ser más de ellos —respondió Edward.  
—¿No recuerdan que Chelsea los mantiene unidos? —dije, intentando encontrar la lógica.  
—Sí, pero también pueden irse. Eleazar lo hizo.  
—¿Entonces Marco…? —continuó Rosalie—. ¿Qué conocemos de él? —preguntó dirigiéndose a Edward.  
—No mucho —admitió—. Sé que está ahí casi desde los inicios, es de los favoritos de Aro, pero también sé que no se lleva muy bien con Cayo. Nosotros lo vimos, suele ser el más leal a las reglas.  
—Siempre luce aburrido… —mencioné recordando mis pensamientos humanos.  
—Es que no le interesa estar ahí. No le interesa vivir de esa forma.  
—¿Existe alguna forma de conocer más sobre él? —Rose se había sentado en uno de los sillones.  
—Sobre su vida humana, tal vez. Pero no creo que la inmortal… —suspiró—. Podríamos preguntarle a Carlisle qué tanto recuerda sobre él.

Todos asentimos. No existía algo más que pudiéramos hacer por el momento.  
Sentí cómo comenzaban a moverse, buscando algo que hacer. Cerré los ojos y recordé la voz de la última vez, ¿era de Marco? ¿Él me decía que confiara en él?  
Suspiré, tampoco sabía si había gritado por el dolor, por lo que había visto o alguna razón lógica.

* * *

¡Y sale el personaje que Janelle amara!  
Jo, lo siento. Es que es su culpa que me traumará con Marco y terminará creando todo esto. Toda mi idea nació por una historia suya que diré en los próximos dos capítulos.

¿Qué les parece? Resulta que Bella también soporta la hipnosis, y vaya que yo me quebré la cabeza buscando otro poder de ese tipo que pudiera utilizar. Y por cierto que no será la última vez que veamos a Juan dentro de la historia. Preparénse, porque a partir de los siguientes capítulos comenzaremos a ver el porqué del summary de la historia.

¡Recuerden que dejar reviews hace feliz a la gente!  
(Sobre todo a los autores)


	8. Travesuras

**Equinoccio**

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capítulo VII  
****Travesuras**

Las cosas en casa se habían transformado, la atmósfera era más asfixiante de lo que yo estaba acostumbrada. Ver a todos los Cullen investigando y barajando posibilidades era algo que no había vivido del todo cuando era humana, me había perdido de muchas cosas de las que ahora era parte activa.  
En cierta forma, me preocupaba que todo eso fuera por mi culpa, pero mientras una parte de mí me gritaba que era una desconsiderada por mantener a mi familia en esa clase de susto momentáneo, otra me susurraba que teníamos que estar preparados ante cualquier cosa.

Jake se había tomado muy en serio el apoyarnos con la investigación; para él resultaba más difícil seguirnos porque no tenía tantos recuerdos pero había mandado buscar cualquier indicio de vampiros cerca de Forks. Además, su papel más importante era mantener a Nessie lejos de nuestras maquinaciones para su protección.

Esa tarde Edward había estado platicando con Carlisle preguntándole una y otra vez sobre aquel tiempo en que había vivido con los Vulturis hacía ya demasiadas épocas. Entraba en su mente viendo cada detalle que podía y cada vez nos decía algo nuevo.

—No puedo creer que Aro haya hecho tal cosa —repitió, nuevamente, Carlisle.  
—Es muy posible que sucediera —respondió Edward—. No existe nada que Aro no fuera capaz de hacer con tal de mantener su reinado como lo conoce.  
—¿Pero lastimar a uno de los suyos así?  
—No pude leer lo suficiente en su mente para conocerlo a fondo, pero sí sé que él haría cualquier cosa. No suele ser cruel como Cayo, pero en silencio es el que decide todo lo que se hace.  
—¿Y por qué lastimaría a Marco? —preguntó Jasper, quien seguía la conversación—. Después de todo, desde hace incontables siglos son tres, ellos tres. Podría ser que cualquier subordinado haya querido escapar o separarse, pero uno de ellos… es difícil de considerar.  
—Temo que no sabremos nada más por el momento —dijo Edward mientras me veía de reojo—. Bella aún no ha podido ver nada más y Alice sigue sin definir nada.  
—¿Y si hablamos con Eleazar? —preguntó Rose, quien se encontraba cerca de Emmett.  
—Eso sería una buena idea, pero no quisiera alertar a los demás sin tener nada en concreto —exclamó Carlisle, tomando asiento en una de las sillas de la barra—. Bella, te pido que intentes ver más allá de eso.  
—Lo preocupante para mí es que Alice no haya visto nada sobre ellos, ni buscándolo —dijo Jasper, Alice bufó en respuesta—. Es como si fueran invisibles para ella.  
—Pero… —comenzó Jake, interviniendo— ella no nos ve a los licántropos del todo, pero existimos, ¿no? O sea… es… —calló unos segundos— desaparecemos de su mente, pero existimos.  
—Que elocuente, perro —exclamó Rose y Jake gruñó. Su relación no podía superar el punto de molestarse mutuamente.

Dejé de prestarles atención enseguida, sabía que seguirían picando al otro con comentarios de ese estilo hasta que alguien los detuviera. Me centré en la información que teníamos, la cual era poca: Marco había sido el monje que había rescatado a los de Volterra, pero ya era un vampiro en esos momentos. Un gran engaño, sin duda alguna. También que desde la época en que Carlisle vivió con ellos siempre tenía la misma actitud, como si lo que sucediera en su alrededor no fuera de su importancia.  
De hecho, según recordaba, en ocasiones no solía alimentarse con el resto de la guardia y lo acompañaba fuera del castillo, pero siempre mantenía ese silencio inquietante que tenía.  
Cerré los ojos e intenté ponerme en su lugar, al lado de Aro, quien sólo quería tener poder, y de Cayo, a quien no le importaba nada con tal de seguir la idea de su amigo-hermano. Si a él no le importaba, ¿por qué seguía a su lado?

—Chelsea —susurré.  
—¿Chelsea? —preguntó Nessie, quien se encontraba sentada a mi lado.  
—Edward, ¿y si Marco está con ellos únicamente por Chelsea? —pregunté, atrayendo la atención de toda mi familia—. Sabemos que ella los une, ese es su don. ¿Y si Marco está ahí sólo por eso?, ¿y si él en realidad no quiere ser parte de ellos y es obligado a serlo?  
—Son demasiados siglos para no desearlo, Bella —me respondió Esme con tranquilidad.  
—Jane está ahí porque desea estarlo, también Demetri o Félix, ellos se unieron a ellos por gusto —comencé—; ¿y si Marco no está ahí por su cuenta?  
—Los poderes de Chelsea se sienten como una obligación o un deseo propio —susurró Edward frente a mí—. No suena tan descabellado.  
—Si no quisiera estar con ellos podría irse, ¿no? —preguntó Emmett.  
—¿Y si ahora quiere hacerlo? —mencioné emocionada por ver algo claro entre tanto caos de mi mente—. ¿Y si en realidad no sabía que quería irse hasta ahora?  
—Bueno, si así fuera… la pregunta es: ¿por qué ahora?

Y no tuve ninguna respuesta para la cuestión de Edward.

&.

Era cómico que ir a la escuela fuera algo que había esperado disfrutar y ahora lo sentía como una maldición. Edward me había comentado que no era algo diferente a lo que él mismo pensaba en esos momentos, pero que después de todo teníamos que interpretar un papel. Además, claro, de que ya no teníamos más pistas sobre lo que sucedía (o no) con los Vulturis. Ni siquiera mis sueños daban algún detalle extra, se repetía una y otra vez la última visión.  
Alice había sido clara sobre eso: nada más que fuera posible de ver había sucedido. Yo me preguntaba exactamente qué era posible o imposible para acceder a él, ¿o qué era lo que disparaba mis visiones o sueños?, ¿era yo o alguien más?  
Eso me inquietaba bastante.

A mi alrededor, en el pasillo de aquella escuela, todo lucía tranquilo. Los alumnos estaban excitados por un baile que se acercaba y al que todos querían asistir. La ciudad era más grande que Forks, con más habitantes y más de una escuela preparatoria, pero seguía teniendo muchas de las costumbres de mi antiguo hogar. De hecho, en ocasiones batallaba bastante en recordar cómo eran en otros lugares, como Phoenix.  
Las chicas se juntaban en grupos en cada esquina, esperando y suspirando porque el chico que les gustara se acercara a ellas y les pidiera ir con ellas al baile. Algunos de ellos tenían problemas sobre cómo acudir a esas citas y no habían dado ningún paso.  
Gruñí un poco cuando Edward se tensó a mi lado y observé delante de nosotros a un grupo de chicas viendo tentativamente hacía él, era bastante lógico quién esperaba que las invitara.  
Eso me recordó a Tyler y su supuesta cita conmigo en el segundo año.

—Bella, controla tu genio —susurró Jake a mi izquierda, así que mi gruñido había sido más alto de lo que esperaba.  
—Nessie —dije de pronto, sonriendo—. Ven acá.

Mi hija se acercó a mí con una mirada confusa, yo le sonreí enfocándome en tranquilizarla y tomé su mano deteniendo nuestro paso.

—En un momento los alcanzamos —mencioné justo cuando arrastraba a Nessie detrás de mí, caminando rumbo a los servicios.  
—¿Bella? —preguntó Edward, esperando alguna respuesta. Abrí mi mente unos segundos para aclararle que nada malo estaba pasando, solamente quería fastidiar un poco a mi mejor amigo. Noté su asombro pero asintió ligeramente.

Cerré la puerta detrás de nosotras y me acerqué a Nessie, quien aún me observaba sorprendida. Sonreí de nuevo mientras tomaba entre mis manos su rostro perfecto.

—Nessie, vamos a jugar.

&.

Era bueno ser rápido en ocasiones como esa. En esta ocasión yo llevaría a mi hija a la escuela, después de pasar la mañana con ella encerrada en mi habitación y negarnos a salir hasta que Edward y Jake se hubieran ido ya. Alice y Rose sonreían con entusiasmo mientras nos veían bajar las escaleras, iríamos corriendo. Más bien: yo corriendo y mi hija trepada en mi espalda, lo cual me traía buenos recuerdos.  
La noche anterior entraba aún en aquellas diez noches que no las había pasado con Edward a mi lado, pero parecía no molestarle demasiado. A pesar de su compañerismo con Jake y el aprender a soportarlo, le resultaba divertido de vez en cuando hacerlo gruñir. Aunque no le gustaba mucho que yo me hubiera incluido dentro del juego.

Reí cuando el aire acarició mi rostro y sentí cómo el cuerpo de mi hija se convulsionó un poco cuando ella también me acompañó. Probablemente deberíamos de estar preocupados por los Vulturis y su macabro plan, pero no podía evitar que en ocasiones quisiéramos seguir siendo una familia.

* * *

Bueno, tardé más de lo normal pero tengo algunas excusas... que no tiene caso darselas porque seguramente no las van a leer xD!  
He tenido algunos problemas con la inspiración, decidió irse algo lejos, por lo que no estoy muy segura de si la próxima semana podré traerles capítulo. Esperemos que sí, la verdad. De hecho pretendo escribir algunos -de nuevo- de reserva porque hasta noviembre tendré unos días ocupados y muy estresantes.

Y bueno, saben que dejar reviews ayuda a la salud. Intenten apoyar a mi salud mental, verdaderamente la universidad me quiere volver loca.


	9. Didyme

**Equinoccio**

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capítulo VIII  
Didyme  
**  
—Jake… —escuché la voz de Nessie en el segundo piso y yo negué con la cabeza. Mi mejor amigo aún se encontraba un poco molesto por haber logrado que mi hija llamara la atención de todos los chicos de la escuela.  
—¿Cómo van? —le pregunté a Edward, quien estaba buscando unas cosas en la computadora de la sala.  
—Jacob no está enojado, si es lo que preguntas —me respondió sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla.  
—¿Y tú?  
—Bella mía —susurró mientras daba media vuelta en la silla giratoria—, yo jamás me enfadaría contigo.  
—¿Entonces por qué estás tan indiferente conmigo? —pregunté haciendo un puchero y cruzando los brazos, en el piso de arriba Jake acababa de caer en brazos de Nessie quien reía emocionada por haberle ganado.

Toda la mañana habíamos sido un centro de atención parecido al primer día, claro que lo único que buscaba era molestar a Jake arreglando un poco más a Nessie. Él se sentía aún incómodo y hasta preocupado porque ella conociera a alguien más y lo olvidara, porque el imprimado era él y ella era muy joven para decidir nada.  
En realidad lo único que buscaba era que lograra vislumbrar que a pesar de estar rodeada de chicos y con muchas propuestas al único al que veía era a él.

—Lo siento —murmuró jalando mi cuerpo sobre él, caí con gracia sobre sus piernas—. No es contigo, aunque eres una pequeña diablita al unirte al juego. Es con todos esos chicos, ¿tienes alguna idea de las cosas que pensaban? Es peor que en cualquier otro lugar donde había estado. Y fue por partida doble.  
—Juro jamás volver a hacer algo parecido —prometí acariciando su cabello entre mis dedos. No era que una promesa así fuera un para siempre y por siempre, pero tranquilizaba a mi esposo en ese momento.  
—Aún así fue divertido ver a Jake casi explotando.  
—¿Consideras que sigue enojado conmigo?

Edward sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza y besó mi cuello. Sentí sus manos acariciar mi espalda. Entonces en menos de un segundo habíamos cambiado de posición y me encontraba debajo de él, sobre el sillón.

—No, no lo está —gruñó—. En realidad estaba sorprendido y admirando bastante o más que los otros hombres a nuestra hija.  
—Entonces no tengo por qué preocuparme —susurré mientras besaba su cuello y aspiraba su aroma.  
—No —murmuró antes de besarme, y como cada beso que obtenía de él me llevaba a otro mundo.

&.

Abrí los ojos y no vi nada, me sentía ciega… pero entonces comprendí dónde me encontraba. No recordaba haber entrado en mis sueños pero algo me decía que tenía que continuar.  
Di dos pasos al frente antes de sentir cómo caía por un pozo que me recordó bastante a la sensación que tuve en Volterra, donde vivían los Vulturis. Alcancé a doblar las rodillas un poco y entonces caí por fin.  
Mis sentidos se encontraban alerta, pero seguía sin distinguir nada. No olía, no veía, no sentía. Por un instante me pregunté si así era el estar muerto.

—Alice.

El sonido de esa voz atrajo mi atención, di media vuelta con rapidez buscando al causante pero el eco que provocó en aquel extraño lugar me indicaba que venía de todas partes.  
Como si estuviera rodeada.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el lugar había cambiado, y resultaba muy familiar, demasiado. Era aquel lugar bajo la tierra a donde había ido cuando aún era humana. Pude ver con toda claridad las sillas donde se habían sentado la última vez, la decoración que me seguía pareciendo extraña y… en un segundo ellos estaban ahí.  
Di un paso hacia atrás, acercándome a la pared más cercana. Mordí mi labio inferior por el temor de qué pasaría cuando notaran mi presencia, pero no sucedió. Era como si no pudieran verme. Yo era invisible a sus ojos.  
Tomé aire nuevamente al notarlo pero no me tranquilicé, algo pasaba ahí. La mirada de Cayo era peor que cualquier otra que le hubiera visto y eso era decir bastante.

—¿Le vas a aceptar que haga lo que sea, Aro? —preguntó Cayo, quien tomó asiento en su silla, a la derecha de Aro.  
—¿Y cómo vas a impedírselo, querido amigo?  
—Sabes tan bien como yo que él no puede irse —murmuró con rabia—; sabe demasiado de nuestros secretos como para dejarlo ir así. Debiste hacerme caso la última vez, debiste aceptar su muerte.  
—Cayo, mi amigo, Marco es imposible de asustar con la muerte —dijo con un leve suspiro—. Porque él ya sobrepasó eso antes.  
—¿Didyme? —mencionó con incredulidad y asco—. ¿Aún?  
—Aún y para siempre —suspiró—. Marco jamás la olvidará, Cayo.

Las puertas se abrieron con estruendo y yo fui devuelta a mi presente con la misma rapidez.  
Aspiré aire y abrí los ojos sintiéndome débil, frágil. Temerosa.  
Escuché la carcajada de Emmett en la habitación de al lado y me encontré en mi habitación, recostada en la cama. Por la puerta de la habitación entró Edward con una sonrisa que se congeló al verme.

—¿Bella? —cuestionó preocupado.  
—Estoy bien —respondí al cabo de unos segundos. Estaba bien, no había sucedido nada, aunque ahora sí recordaba haber ido a mi habitación huyendo de Emmett y sus bromas.  
—¿Qué sucedió? —Se acercó a mí y tomó mis manos entre las suyas.  
—Soñé… con los Vulturis —dije con aprensión—. Pensé que era un recuerdo al principio pero fue otra cosa —callé unos segundos, aspirando lentamente para tranquilizarme y abrir mi mente—. No puedo explicarlo.

Vi cómo su mirada se desenfocaba y yo me encargué de mostrar claramente qué era lo que había visto.

—¿Didyme? —preguntó igual de confundido que yo.  
—¿La conoces? —cuestioné de vuelta. Existían muchas cosas sobre los Vulturis que aún ignoraba.  
—No, no… —murmuró tan bajo que si no fuera vampiro no lo habría escuchado. Sonreí levemente al recordar aquella vez en que Jake y yo platicamos de cuántas cosas me había perdido de Edward cuando aún era humana.  
—En este momento es a mí a quien le gustaría leer mentes —dije sonriendo—; la tuya principalmente.  
—Debemos ir con Carlisle.

Dirigió su hermosa mirada a mí y sonrió fugazmente, luego tomó mi mano y fui jalada por la ventana; al principio aún me daba un ataque de pánico que le divertía bastante cuando hacía algo parecido, con el temor a lastimarme aún demasiado reciente. Ahora ya no.

—Edward —gritó Alice desde la cocina, acercándose a nosotros—. Si le hablas tendrás el mismo resultado que ir corriendo a su encuentro. Está en casa con Esme, no en el hospital.

Edward detuvo nuestro avance y sacó el celular de un bolsillo de su pantalón, marcando el número grabado en la memoria. Alice ya nos había alcanzado cuando escuché el murmullo de la plática recién comenzada.

—¿No viste nada, Alice? —pregunté viendo su rostro, tenía un tierno mohín.  
—No, sigo sin ver nada —dijo fastidiada—. No sé qué método están usando pero no logro verlo.  
—Tengo la impresión —comencé— que lo que yo veo son cosas que ya pasaron, no cosas que suceden. Además no son decisiones precisamente.  
—¿Qué viste? —preguntó.  
—Carlisle dice que no conoce a Didyme —interrumpió Edward—, pero que existió una mujer importante para Marco.  
—¿Será ella? —cuestioné ante la mirada de Alice, quien se veía molesta por no enterarse de nada—. En mi visión Aro y Cayo hablaban de una tal Didyme, alguien importante para Marco. Cayo no se veía feliz de la decisión que había tomado, sea cual fuera.  
—¿Crees que Aro habrá hecho algo? —preguntó Alice de pronto.  
—¿Cómo qué?  
—Aro es capaz de todo, Alice —me interrumpió Edward—. Si Didyme era importante para Marco pero le impedía lograr lo que quería, podía desaparecerla del mapa.

Mordí mi labio inferior para guardar todos los improperios que querían salir de ellos, realmente no entendía cómo es que era más importante el poder que todo lo demás.

—Carlisle ha dicho que deberíamos de ir con Eleazar, que ya es hora de hacerlo. Él estuvo con los Vulturis algún tiempo antes de que él llegara a Volterra.  
—Entonces tendremos que ir con los Denali —murmuré pensando en el examen que tendríamos al día siguiente de matemáticas.  
—No, ellos vendrán —dijo Alice—. Si les avisamos estarán aquí, además Carlisle y Esme vendrán en camino también.  
—Esperemos entonces…

&.

Gemí antes de que sus labios callaran todo sonido. Nos habíamos alejado de la casa lo suficiente pero no queríamos llamar la atención de ninguna forma.  
Cuando Edward se encontraba sobrepasado por lo que sucedía era que solía arrastrarme con él y terminábamos haciendo el amor. Yo, por supuesto, no ponía ni una pequeña queja.  
Mis manos viajaron por su espalda, acariciando sus varoniles hombros, no dejando algún pequeño espacio sin tocar. Las suyas acariciaban mi vientre, retirando la blusa del lugar donde debería de estar. Agradecía llevar aquel pantalón de mezclilla porque de haber usado alguno de las ropas que Alice me obligaba a vestir cuando estaba cerca no tenía idea de cómo iba a entrar a la casa nuevamente.  
Protesté cuando sus labios se separaron de los míos pero en el instante en que comenzó a lamer mi cuello tomé sus cabellos con algo parecido a la adoración, deseaba mantenerlo ahí eternamente.

—Edward… —suspiré.

Su boca siguió bajando por mi torso ya desnudo mientras sus manos acariciaron mis piernas. No había notado el momento en que habíamos caído al suelo pero qué más daba. Tampoco sentí cuando retiró el resto de mi ropa, pero sí supe el momento exacto en que él quedó completamente desnudo a mi vista porque sostuve la respiración por un instante.  
Aún ahora no podía creer que ese ser tan perfecto me pertenecía.

Seguimos besándonos y siendo uno esa noche, una que podría ser una de tantas y siempre era única y especial.

* * *

¡Siento mucho la tardanza!

¿Qué decir? La universidad, la falta de tiempo y hasta de inspiración. El no tener el tiempo y el stress me quitan las ganas de escribir, y no puedo mentirles en que también mi beta andaba algo indispuesta y tuve que perseguirla a la pobre un tiempo u_u  
El siguiente capítulo espérenlo a final de mes, a partir de ahí prometo y juro ser más puntual en mis actualizaciones.

Dedicado a Janelle, porque es una excelente escritora y me volvió loca con el Carlisle&Edward xD!

¡Dejen un review! Es bueno para su salud y la mía :D


End file.
